papyrus_the_animated_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Vengeance of Ramses
The Vengeance of Ramses is the forth episode of the first season and series overall. Synopsis Papyrus’s nightmare as an omen comes true when his friends, Théti Chéri and Imhoutep are caught in a sticky situation. Plot After the events of The Lord of the Crocodiles, that year, Pharaoh Merenre decided to visit Abu Simbel, established by Ramses II. This way, he hoped to earn the favor of the gods, but Seth continues to work at his plots. Papyrus is having a nightmare that soon serves as an evil omen. Imhoutep tries to wake him up but no luck. Théti proceeds to splash him with water, noting that he’s very fond of water, in terms of swimming. Papyrus quickly wakes up to it, scatterbrained, and rushes to Ratoufer to confirm the dream with him. Ratoufer perceives the nightmare as a warning for danger on the path. He advices Papyrus to keep watch of every sign of it. Papyrus reassures this to himself but he doubts. Théti then announces that Merenre lets her, Papyrus, and Imhoutep travel ahead of them. Imhoutep estimates they will be at Abu Simbel the next morning and happy informs to Papyrus that there will be no ceremonies, that he finds boring. It is night, Papyrus begins to believe otherwise that they should go with pharaoh and his escorts. Théti becomes displeased and reminds him that it was his idea to skip the ceremonies by traveling ahead, but Papyrus changed his mind. Théti asks why, to which he replies he has a bad feeling about the voyage, suggesting it’s a bad idea to go alone. Théti scoffs and tells him he can do what he likes, while she will go with Imhoutep. Papyrus sarcastically wishes her luck. In the daytime, Imhoutep is rowing, wishing Papyrus were on the ride. Théti makes a mark that if Papyrus were there, there would be no wind. Papyrus is heard in the ship cabin and reveals himself. Due to his showing up, Imhoutep is glad to see him, but to Théti’s annoyance. She questions his forebodings, to which Papyrus reminds her that they will be better with an experienced sailor. He informs as first lesson that if winds are not present, then sails are not necessary, while he pulls down the sails. Théti jabs a rowing paddle to him and informs that all passengers have to row, adding to it as a second lesson. A storm rolls in and hits the three, attacked by a sea monster. Imhoutep is terrified and Théti is swung into the cabin by the turbulence. Papyrus pulls out his glaive and counters the creature but with difficulty. He reminds himself that the power of the sword is equal to his courage, and lacerates the maw of the beast, a shed of blood following after. The monster disintegrates and the storm clears out. Imhoutep compares the storm to a living nightmare, reminding Papyrus of his own. Théti steps out of the cabin and groans what has happened. Papyrus is irritated that she was in a cabin while he was facing a monster, interrupted by Imhoutep who remind them that they should worry about the tip of the boat being damaged. They stop by a shore later on, Papyrus and Imhoutep repair the tip of the boat with varnish. Papyrus suggests that they wait for Merenre before they set sail. Imhoutep unanimously agrees with him, but Théti is unhesitant and demands that they must keep going. Papyrus deems it as ridiculous and insists that Théti can go off on her own. Théti challenges him and commands that they must accompany her, further invoking conflict between them, as Imhoutep watches the two argue. Papyrus insincerely obeys her, not wanting to hear complaints from her later on. They arrive at their destination the next morning, much to Papyrus’s delight. Meanwhile, in the temple, two priests are tied up, held hostage, and are demanded a treasure by Ouni. The priests deny his bargain and claim the treasure belongs to Hatique. One of Ouni’s men, a brogan, interrupts and informs about the visitors outside, enticing the latter. They arrive at the base of the temple, with Théti finding it suspicious that the site is not guarded. Ouni greets the three, not expecting one of them to be the daughter of the monarch. Théti states that they came ahead and asks if he is Hatique, but Ouni states otherwise and leads them into the temple. As they walk in the corridor, Théti questions the absence of the guards. Ouni misinforms that they are ridding gangs, and offers Théti to go further into the sanctuary due to her royalty. Papyrus tries to stop her, feeling his foreboding. Théti, in a snarky tone, finds it disbelieving and deters him to go further, that he is not allowed, angering Papyrus. Théti walks into the room, calling for Hatique, but soon finds herself locked in and quickly bangs on the door, demanding to be set free. Papyrus confronts Ouni and he and Imhoutep are faced with Ouni’s men. One threatens Papyrus with an arrow that is aimed at Imhoutep, Papyrus has no choice and surrenders his sword. Ouni orders them to be locked up with the priests. Théti is in the room, figuring out what to do. She loses temper, asking where her help is. She starts to pray to Nebou but is interrupted by a voice (thinking she’s dreaming), instructing her to move one of the statues’ head to face the other. "Let Ramses look toward Ra." The saying goes. A secret door emerges from the ground, and Hatique, High Preist of the Temple, reveals himself. Papyrus, Imhoutep, and the priests are all tied up and lost, informing each other of their situation. Meanwhile, his men demand for the treasure he promised them, Ouni tries to suffice them by stating he will get Théti to reveal its location. He shortly walks away, quietly muttering the treasure’s insignificance to him, Seth’s glory is all that matters. Théti follows Hatique into the chamber, and is delighted by all the treasure it possesses. At her welcome, Hatique is displeased and reveals that the storm and the sea monster was his doing, but was a warning to them. Théti is surprised and realizes that Papyrus was right and she did not listen to him. Hatique asks Théti for a favor (offscreen) before quietly discharging her back to the room. Ouni returns to the room and frees Théti but only temporarily, escorting her out. Outside the temple, Théti claims to Ouni about her unawareness of the treasure, but for an exchange, he has Papyrus suppressed by a log over his shoulders, that unless Théti tells him about the location of the treasure, Papyrus will dehydrate and be weighed to death. Théti is terrified, filled with guilt, and runs back in the temple. Papyrus tries to stop her but his ankle is caught by a rope, causing him to hit the ground head-first. Ouni’s men laugh at his torture. Back in the chamber, Théti pleas Hatique to give up the treasure to them. Hatique refuses, for it would be blasphemy to the gods. With the option refuted, Théti offers to give her own life to save Papyrus’s, but Hatique states it will be wasted, for Ouni is under the influence of Seth. Papyrus is dying of thirst, still pinned to the log that is tied against the trees between it. A brogan drinks a bag of water in front of him, as a taunt directed towards him. Ouni proceeds to fetch Théti to satisfy the demand of the brogans. But she is seen at the top of the temple with Hatique. As part of Hatique’s plan, he begins to call on Ramses’s name and the giant monuments start to move. Ouni finds out that the princess is not in the room and begins to think that one of his men betrayed him, but are soon turned from it when they are interrupted by the impact of the earth by the Ramses statues. The statues make their way to the water, but one nearly crushes Papyrus. Théti is worried it will happen but Hatique reassures her that Papyrus has nothing to fear. While the Ramses statues are settled in the water, a radiant glow from the statue of Ra shines on them, and generates a sphere of light that travel through the water, washing up the land below along Papyrus. Papyrus is released thanks to the force, but doesn’t have the strength to swim. He sinks into the water but is saved by one of the Ramses statues. Hatique calls on Ramses once more to overwhelm the profaners. Another wave is generated by the sphere of light through the statues and it heads for Ouni and the brogans. Ouni takes a spear from one of the brogans and ignites but with the fire of Seth, throwing the spear straight at Hatique, killing him. Seth’s power also causes the water to wash over the giant statues, but it did not stop them. While Théti is stuck at where she is, one of the statues nearly steps on Théti. Thankfully, Ra shows himself in time. Papyrus gains consciousness, unaware of what is happening. He is told by Ra to jump off the statue’s hand, which he does, and meets with Théti. Ouni attempts to attack them, however, one statue corners him and begins to crumble. Large components of stone crush him, subsequently killing him. Papyrus and Théti wake up in a tent. Imhoutep steps in, and Papyrus wonders where he has been all this time. Imhoutep explains that Merenre’s guards found him and the priests, and set them free. Merenre, Ratoufer, even Hatique, alive, come in and are glad to see the two awake. Théti and Papyrus are suddenly puzzled at Hatique’s mortal status. Théti recalls that she watched him die, but he informs her otherwise that while she was dreaming, he escaped as soon as the brogans attacked, and was able to reach Pharaoh and his escorts. The two try make confirmations whether or not what they lived through was really a dream. One evidence proving it is the statues and the secret door in the chamber don’t move. And evidences suggesting it was real were the crumbled statue and Papyrus’s sword buried underneath. The two are further perplexed. They go to Ratoufer to tell their story, hoping their concerns would be confirmed. Ratoufer interprets that maybe Ra would have taken the appearance of Hatique. But they may never know. Characters Main *Papyrus *Théti *Imhoutep *Ouni *Hatique *Seth Major *The brogans *Aker *Ra *Ramses (hypothetically) Minor *Ratoufer *Pharaoh Merenre *Nekhet (cameo) Mentioned *Nebou *Hapi Trivia *This is the first episode in which neither the city of Thebes nor the Royal Palace make an appearance in. Gallery ep 4 opening.jpg merenre ep 4.jpg ep 4 nightmare.jpg ep 4 (2).jpg theti ep 4.jpg ep 4 (5).jpg theti upset ep 4.jpg Papyrus ep 4.jpg ep 4 rowing.jpg Papyrus_cabin_ep_4.jpg Theti_annoyed_ep_4.jpg first lesson.jpg second lesson.jpg Episode 4 storm.jpg Theti_in_storm_ep_4.jpg monster ep 4.jpg imhoutep scared ep 4.jpg Papyrus_terrified_ep_4.jpg sea monster ep 4 (2).jpg Theti_ep_4_(7).jpg Papyrus_y_theti_ep_4.jpg boat damaged ep 4.jpg boat repair ep 4.jpg imhoutep ep 4 (2).jpg|Imhoutep agrees. Papyrus episode 4.jpg dispute ep 4.jpg imhoutep ep 4 (3).jpg Papyrus_annoyed_ep_4.jpg arrival ep 4.jpg Abu simbel 2.jpg ouni ep 4.jpg Temple_preists_ep_4.jpg ouni ep 4 (2).jpg theti angry ep 4.jpg theti locked ep 4.jpg Ouni episode 4.jpg attack ep 4.jpg sword ep 4.jpg sanctuary room ep 4.jpg hatique ep 4.jpg tied up ep 4.jpg Brogens_ep_4.jpg Treasure episode 4.jpg Hatique episode 4.jpg Hatique_et_theti.jpg|Theti realizes she was wrong. sanctuary room ep 4 (2).jpg ep 4 (6).jpg ep 4 (7).jpg ep 4 (8).jpg Papyrus_ep_4_(7).jpg ep 4 (9).jpg ep 4 (10).jpg hatique calls.jpg abu simbel ep 4 (3).jpg ramses colossi 3.jpg ep 4 (11).jpg Ramses colossi.jpg ep 4 (12).jpg papyrus ep 4 (4).jpg theti scared ep 4.jpg ep 4 (13).jpg papyrus drowning ep 4.jpg theti scared ep 4 (2).jpg ep 4 (14).jpg ouni ep 4 (4).jpg|Ouni prepares to strike Hatique. theti ep 4 (4).jpg|Theti about to be crushed. ra ep 4.jpg theti and papyrus ep 4.jpg ouni ep 4 (5).jpg|Ouni about to hit Papyrus with a rock. ramses colossi (4).jpg statue crumbles.jpg Ouni death.jpg statue ep 4 (2).jpg papyrus and imhoutep ep 4.jpg|Papyrus glad to see Imhoutep. Papyrus ep 4 tent.jpg|Hatique somehow still alive. abu simbel 4.jpg ep 4 (15).jpg|Further evidence it was no dream. ep 4 (16).jpg ra ep 4 (2).jpg Category:Episodes